marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Makron of Moscow
This is chapter two of the Soviet Union story. Part one is here: http://marchofwar.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dynamic_Duo Makron of Moscow News of the Soviet’s victory over Majik_Mewt and Aceman swept across the fronts covering the Soviet Union, spreading hope to Mother Russia’s men, and planting seeds of doubt in the minds of the invaders. The Latin Junta’s generals were famous around the globe, commanding massive armies, impressive records, enormous respect, and genuine fear. To have them defeated sent shock through the five faction coalition set on conquering Russia. The Soviet Defense was now the hero of the Union, and across the empire, counter-attacks were launched against the previously invincible armies of the world. Russia’s men swarmed with confidence through lands they had ashamedly retreated through weeks before. The Soviet Defense continued to fight the invaders, sweeping through the Siberia’s with their main force and sending Lazy_Comrade to clear the continent’s eastern peninsula with a contingent of men. While the now heroic Battlegroup pushed westwards, the rest of the Red Army swept to the south, and cut back East, cutting the invaders off and encircling them. All across Russia the Soviets were turning the tide of the invasion. Everywhere except the front with the European Alliance. The European Alliance had pushed straight towards Moscow, and was now only 30 kilometers outside of the city. The General in charge of the Western Front, Comrade Makron, was desperately trying to hold the line, but he was hopelessly outnumbered. Every day, reinforcements poured into Moscow from the flanks just to keep the sacred city under Soviet Control. But he had a secret weapon kept in his back pocket. He had a few dozen prototype conqueror tanks, and was just waiting for the right time to use them. When he received word of the first victories far to the East, he wasted no time in moving the armor group to the northern flank. With them, he sent thousands of troops from the South and from the Moscow lines as well. The EA was over extended and Makron had just been waiting for the right opportunity. He waited until the EA launched an attack, and told his men to fall back. As the EA rushed through the gaping hole in the SU lines, Makron launched his attack. Sweeping across the landscape, the conqueror tanks flew into the EA lines. The EA tank commanders had never faced these tanks in combat before, and were hopelessly outmaneuvered by the speedy Russians. Supporting the SU tanks were swarms of the BA-10 light vehicles. Normally used for scouting and reconnaissance, Makron had matched them with the Conqueror tanks and together they charged at the European lines. While all guns turned towards this new and unexpected foe, a small detachment of Cannon Walkers emerged from their hiding places and started shelling the entrenched infantry. With this suppressive fire, the SU tanks only had to worry about the enemy tanks, and Makron’s infantry divisions were able to engage the Europeans as well. The hardy soviets, determined to not let Moscow fall, and spurred on by their comrade’s success to the East, fought on in the face of everything the European Alliance had to throw at them. As the Soviets secured objective after objective, they were simultaneously closing the door for the EA’s retreat from their attack on Moscow. The conqueror/BA-10 Battlegroup continued to sweep across the landscape, moving too fast and erratically to present a decent target for the powerful machines of Europe. While the soviet tanks may not have had enough firepower on their own to take out a European tank, a swarm of shells will deafen and render a tank’s crew useless, giving the soviets ample time to hit a weak spot in the armor. As the Soviet tank crews rampaged along the line, they destroyed multiple command halftracks, and anti-air halftracks. This allowed the Soviet Sickles to rise up and rule the skies above Moscow once again. The sickle’s missiles were especially deadly when coupled with the BA-10 crew’s experience with reconnaissance and spotting, destroying reinforcement columns before they got to the battle. Eventually the European forces were forced to fall back, being constantly harassed by the Conqueror and BA-10 Battlegroup. Makron’s gamble had paid off. He had lost a lot of troops, and more than a few of his scout units, but Moscow remained in Soviet control.